


Kidnapped

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Blood licking, Cutting, Hand Cuffs, Language, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick's been kidnappped or has he?**warning for blood play. I can't emphasize this enough. If blood and cutting isn't your thing move on.





	Kidnapped

“Tell me what I want to know.” Rick is tied to a chair, rope against his mouth preventing him from being a snitch if he even entertained that idea. “Fuck you!” He garbles through the tight binding rope cutting into the corners of his mouth. “That's not very nice.” The stern man stats before cutting along his neck making a thin line of blood trickle down his throat. “I'm not telling you shit!” He mutters through the rope.

“That's too bad.” The man sneers and presses a foot against his balls making him yelp at the increasing pressure. “Would you die for him? Your boss?” Closing his eyes as a shallow cut pierces his skin he grins and wishes he could spit at the man. “Yes!” That's all it takes to get Negan to straddle his lap and smear the blood from his neck into his skin to paint it crism. “I bet you would but would he do the same for you?” Negan tugs harshly on the rope making Rick moan out before he unties it from his mouth. “Yes!” Rick screams and bites at Negan's lips making sure to see his lover's own blood and kisses him through it. He hears a chuckle as sparkling caramel eyes take in his bloody teeth and lips and a thick finger caress them taking his blood back with him. 

“I should tie you belly down to the bed and fuck your hole senseless.” Rick's cock twitches in thought. “Promise you won't let me go until morning?” Rick asks sweetly. He gains a snicker and hands into his pants. Negan strokes him base to tip gathering his precum and using it as lubrication. Rick moans out as rope digs into his skin making him tingle all over and he feels his abdomen pool in need as he tugs on the faint cutting of his skin. “Don't get off without my help killer.” Negan chastises and takes the knife to press it to his cheek before cutting the rope. “Bed now!” Rick's adrenaline is high and he runs to the bed but his boss's voice rings high. “Did I say how to get there? Crawl bitch!”

Walking back to the spot he started at Rick gets down on all fours and puckers his ass out towards the air crawling slowly as he sways his ass. “Trying to make me shoot me load before time means you don't get off.” Negan warns and pulls Rick beneath his shoulders to the bed and raises his ass in the air. “Count. Not waiting for my full orders and trying to seduce me gets you forty licks!” Gasping at the first sting of the paddle he strains out a “one.” At each reddening swat he leaks more, his balls constricting in want. By forty he's leaking steadily on the bed, his dick red and twitching in arousal. 

Negan puts a ice cube to his pink ass and he sighs until it swirls at his taint making him push away but strong hands push him down and the ice touches his balls and he grunts when the ice retreats but too quickly it's replaced with a red handkerchief full of ice and he hisses when it moves up his shaft, bearing down on his sensitive head. “Negan!” He cries and feels his dick soften and his balls burrow into him. The only reply he gets is being flipped and the makeshift ice pack rubbing at his pec instead. “I just can't decide how to fuck you killer.” Negan licks at a his bloody neck, making it wet once more instead of a powdery red.

“So many options.” Rick says seductively and leans up to kiss him, tasting his blood on Negan. He groans, letting his nails tear up Negan's flesh anywhere he can access it when the ice pack pushes against his dick again. “Fuck me hard Negan!” He's pulled up none too gently and sighs as handcuffs click to restrain him too tight. His dick and hole quiver as he realizes what is about to happen. Facing a mirror he sees his sweaty skin soiled in red and moans at cuffs stretching his arms and straining his abdomen as Negan nibbles at his ear and places the cuffs onto a hook.

“Look at this!” Negan swats his ass hard and he grunts, his feet tipping forward but he has no room to fall, the soles of his feet barely touch the floor. Negan pushes into his broken flesh and spanks Rick again. “You're making me bleed darling and that's your job.” Rick shivers and leaks as he watches his reflection shake in need as a shiny blade crosse his skin and rakes up his ass. “I could fuck you all night or punish you.” He moans against deep cutting cuffs when a shallow line of blood is cut across the whole side of his waist. Negan bites down on his bloody lips to suppress his own groan when Rick's hole pulses at the sight of his fresh bleeding cut.

“Like that? Your skinny ass getting all bloody? The mess I'm making?” He closes his eyes when hands collect the pooling blood at his waist and smear it all over his leaking shaft, depositing a thick glob on his slit. Rick has to open his eyes and see the red coating his hard dick. Negan puts his red fingers to Rick's ass relishing in the gore of it and pumps a finger in, quickly making it two and rubbing them directly to his prostate. “Stallion fuck me.” He tries to buck back but can't and Negan chuckles at his lover's nickname as he pushes his hitman's knees apart to thrust just his tip in with nothing but his precum as lubrication.

Rick moans, staring at Negan in the mirror with hooded eyes and the mob boss feels Rick's insides spasm in a beg. “Okay baby.” Negan cups his balls hard and slams in making Rick push up his allotted inch. The clank of his lover pulling on the cuffs makes Negan bite into Rick's shoulder and push in harder. “Yes! Harder!” Negan squeezed harder on his dick and pumps in, his hand digging into his new cut. Rick is a complete mess. Blood, sweat, and panting as his feet dragged the carpet.

“Damn killer I should have coated my whole dick in your blood and fucked every ounce of spunk I can out of you.” Negan slaps once at his bleeding cut and then rolls his hips into him. Rick watches his slickened dick ooze in Negan's hand and tries to rotate his hips. “No matter how much I fuck you or how it's not enough is it? My little fuck bunny killer. I'm buying you a fuck machine and I'm going to tie you down to it for twenty four hours straight.” Negan holds onto his waist tighter and squeezes his balls, rolling them and Rick groans out. His seed coating his blood coated dick. Negan moans and bites into his neck making Rick cry out and clench on his impaled member and Negan pumps in harder a few thrusts before pulling out and with one final stroke he comes, his milky substance flowing on to Rick's still bleeding cut.

Pulling hard on his cuffs, his eyes fluttering back in his head in painful ecstasy Rick moans out. “Is that fuck machine a promise?”


End file.
